Hope You Well Soon
by Hasegawa Nanaho
Summary: Walau lemah dan sakit-sakitan,tapi Itachi itu pantang menyerah!walau cukup gampang mengangis... well,summary gak mutu,tapi lihat saja isi cerita yang dibuat oleh Author amatiran ini.


_Fic pertama ayee! walau jelek,tapi semoga readers mau menghargai karya si amatiran ini ya,thanks a lot for reading!_

_Hope You Well Soon_

_ Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

Story By : Hasegawa Nanaho

Genre : Family,dramatic,a little humor maybe...

Rated : K+

Warnings : GJ,ejaan tidak sempurna,bahasa tidak baku,kesalahan dalam mengetik (typo).

Happy reading!

.

.

Itachi Pov

Di Konohagakure,ada sebuah klan yang terkenal,itulah klan Uchiha.

Namaku adalah Itachi Uchiha,anak pertama dari klan uchiha yang terkenal,aku lahir tanggal 9 Juni 1993,sejak dari kecil,aku sudah menderita penyakit macam2,sehingga umurku lebih tua dibanding teman2ku yang lain karena proses sekolahku yang terhambat. Aku mempunyai adik yang manis bernama Sasuke Uchiha yang lebih muda 4 tahun dariku. Ayahku bernama Fugaku Uchiha,dan ibuku bernama Mikoto Uchiha.

Aku masih murid SMP kelas IX di Konoha Junior High School. Aku adalah ketua kelas IX-1. Otousan bilang,aku ini anak terpandai dari seluruh klan Uchiha,keluarga kami juga kaya. Well,cukup membanggakan,tapi apa ya? Kenapa aku merasa dijauhi oleh temanku?

Itachi Pov ends.

Hari itu mendung dan nampaknya hujan akan turun sebentar lagi, dan benar saja dugaan anak2,hujan turun dengan derasnya.

'duuh,bagaimana ini,aku akan menunggu sampai hujan reda.' Batin Itachi.

Sejak kecil,Itachi menderita penyakit aneh berupa sesak napas,penyakit aneh itu akan kambuh apabila ia terkena air hujan,dan parahnya waktu itu ia tidak tahu akan penyakit itu,ia hampir mati karena main hujan.

FLASHBACK

"Ita-chan,mau kemana kamu? Sebentar lagi kan mau hujan..." tanya Mikoto pada Itachi,anak pertama mereka yang berumur 5 tahun itu.

"Itachi mau main hujan kaa-san,sepertinya seru!" kata Itachi bersemangat.

"baiklah,hati-hati ya Ita-chan..." pesan Mikoto.

"ya,daah kaa-san.." ucap Itachi pergi.

ZRESSHH! Bunyi hujan yang mengguyur desa Konoha siang itu.

"asyik-asyik,hujan!" teriak Itachi kesenangan.

Baru lewat 10 menit Itachi bermain.

"hh..hh...hh... kenapa susah sekali bernapas?" Bisik Itachi ngos-ngosan.

"hhh..hhh..hhh...Kaa-san...tolong...Itachi..." Itachi langsung pingsan kehabisan napas di tempat itu.

FLASHBACK OFF.

Untung saja orang yang lewat segera melarikannya ke rumah sakit,nyawa Itachi terselamatkan. Sejak kejadian itu,ia tidak diperbolehkan untuk bermain hujan untuk menjaga kesehatannya,penyakit ini memang aneh,namun itulah takdir sang Itachi Uchiha. Oke itu cukup lebay.

"aishh..ngga seru ah hujan..." gumam Pein,teman sebangku Itachi.

"hei,Itachi,apa kau mau pulang hujan-hujanan? Nampaknya mengasyikan!" teriak Kisame kepada Itachi.

"ah,tidak usah..." tolak Itachi lembut.

"ah,kalian ini tidak tahu saja,dia pasti dijemput sama mobil mewah,mana mau dia lari2 sama kita2.." kata Hidan.

"ah,benar juga,dasar orang kaya memang sulit dimengerti..." gumam Kisame.

"orang kaya,orang kaya,kapan ya aku kaya?" suara siapa lagi kalo bukan Bang Kuzu.

"ah,elu mana pernah kaya...kan elu kena tulah dari medit elo ntu.." kata Zetsu.

"bukan senpai,dia ga kaya karena tiap hari Tobi minta beliin lolipops..." gumam Tobi bercanda. Zetsu langsung ngembat Tobi.

"sudahlah,kasihan si orang kaya mau menyendiri,hahaha..." tawa Hidan mengejek.

"cukup,kasihan Itachi kan.." Kata Konan iba.

"bukankah memang benar seperti itu,hm?" Sasori ikut-ikutan membenarkan ucapan Hidan.

"Danna,un...jangan jahat dengan Itachi,un,dia temen aku un.." kata Deidara ngerayu sambil membela Itachi.

"sudah biarkan saja,lebih baik kita main tanpanya,ayo Dei,kau ikut tidak?" tanya Sasori.

"ah,aku lagi males un..." kata Deidara menghampiri Itachi.

"Konan cayang,mau ikut abang gak?" ajak Pein keganjenan.

'seumur2 baru pernah ada yang ngajak gue rombengan gini...' batin Konan geli.

"gak deh,gue capek.." tolak Konan.

"oh,yaudah,abang duluan yah,daah..." kata Pein sambil pergi.

"ih,sejak kapan gue jadi pacar lu,abang-abangan pula..." gumam Konan.

"Ita-kun,kau tidak apa-apa,un?" tanya Deidara.

"nggak..." suara Itachi menjadi serak.

"kenapa sih kamu ini murung gitu?" tanya Konan.

"cerita donk sama kita,un..." pinta Deidara.

"ah,ngga ada apa-apa kok..." kata Itachi sambil berbalik badan.

"Permisi!" Sakura dan Naruto mengetuk pintu kelas Itachi.

"ya,ada apa?" tanya Itachi si ketua kelas.

"ah,kebetulan Itachi-san,ini ada selebaran kegiatan sekolah selama bulan puasa(?) nanti,untuk Itachi-san dan teman lainnya yang bukan muslim,tidak perlu mendapat selebaran ini,tolong dibagikan ke yang muslim aja yah,terima kasih." Ucap Sakura dan Naruto kemudian meninggalkan Itachi di depan pintu.

"selebaran untuk kegiatan pesantren nanti ya? Baiklah,akan kubagikan." Kata Itachi.

*jangan gubris kegiatan pesantren ini,author Cuma nulis gitu karena author buat Fic ini di bulan Ramadhan,lagian author ni agamanya Katholik kok... :D*

Sepulang sekolah. Tepat pukul 12 siang.

"ah,syukurlah hujannya berhenti." Kata Itachi lega.

"hei,Itachi-san,mau pulang bareng?" tawar Neji,Ino,Hinata,dan Kiba yang kebetulan lewat.

"hmm,ayo!" kata Itachi senang.

Di perjalanan.

"ah,I...Itachi-san,ka...kau kenapa? mukamu pucat begitu.." tanya Hinata prihatin.

"ah,aku tidak apa-apa,kau tak usah khawatir.." kata Itachi.

Itachi pov

'kenapa kepalaku pusing sekali..' batin ku sambil berusaha untuk berjalan.

"hiya,Itachi-san,kenapa kau gemetaran begitu?" tanya Kiba.

"Aha,aku tidak apa-apa.." kataku berbohong.

'sakit kepala ini,aku tidak dapat menahannya lagi,Kami-sama,beri aku kekuatan untuk berjalan sampai rumahku saja...' batinku terdiam.

"Ita-san?" tanya Ino melihat Itachi yang terdiam.

"ah iya.." kataku sambil berusaha menahan sakit.

"ada apa,kenapa kau diam?" tanya Ino.

"ah tidak,aku hanya sedang berpikir.." kataku kembali berbohong.

Akhirnya,dengan susah payah,aku sampai di depan rumahku dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung.

'uuh,kenapa kepalaku sesakit ini? Kami-sama tolong..' batinku mengkerutkan keningku.

Kulihat pandangan sekelilingku,semakin lama semakin kabur,dan..benar saja,aku langsung jatuh tidak sadarkan diri dikamarku.

Itachi pov ends

"Tuan Itachi! Anda kenapa?" tanya seorang pelayan di rumah klan Uchiha.

"uuh..." keluh Itachi terbangun.

"anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya pelayan itu lagi

"ke..kepalaku,sakit sekali..." kata Itachi mengeluh.

"tu..tunggu sebentar tuan,saya akan panggilkan orang tua anda."

"iyaa..." kata Itachi lemah.

"Itachi!" teriak Mikoto begitu melihat keadaan Itachi.

"hei,Itachi kenapa badanmu panas begini?" tanya Fugaku.

"ah,kepalaku hanya sedikit pusing saja.." kata Itachi.

"benarkah? Sudahlah,ayo kita ke dokter." Kata Mikoto.

"baiklah,ayo Itachi.." ajak Fugaku.

Di rumah sakit.

"bagaimana keadaannya dok?" tanya Mikoto prihatin.

"dia demam cukup tinggi serta kondisi badannya yang dulu memang sudah lemah,anda nyonya dan tuan Uchiha? Silahkan ikut saya kemari." Kata dokter Matsuri.

"ah,baik,ayo Mikoto." Ajak Fugaku.

Di ruang dokter.

"APA?" teriak kedua orang tua Itachi.

"benarkah itu dokter?" tanya Fugaku tidak percaya.

"benar tuan Uchiha,memang ini sulit dimengerti,tetapi itulah kenyataannya." Kata sang dokter.

"Itachi,tidak mungkin..." Mikoto mulai terisak.

"Sudahlah,Mikoto,mungkin Tuhan telah menentukan jalan terbaik untuk Itachi,ia sudah lemah dan sakit-sakitan selama ini..." Kata Fugaku menahan tangis.

"tidak,tidak! Itachi tidak mungkin menderita penyakit mematikan itu!" tangis Mikoto.

"apakah dokter yakin tidak salah memeriksanya?" tanya Fugaku.

"tidak,saya sangat yakin sekali,walau memang ini kenyataan yang sulit,tidak salah lagi,Itachi positif menderita penyakit **kanker otak stadium tiga..**." Terang dokter itu.

Tanpa mereka semua sadari,Itachi mendengar semua perkataan mereka dari luar ruang dokter itu.

"hhh...what have you did on me,Kami-sama.." gumam Itachi sedih.

Sore harinya,Itachi dan kedua orang tuanya kembali ke rumah.

"Itachi,istirahatlah dulu.." kata Mikoto.

"hn,ya bu.." kata Itachi. Panas badannya sekarang sudah mulai turun.

"sebelum itu,mana Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

"oh,Sasuke,dia ada dikamarnya." Kata Fugaku.

'hmm,apa salahnya jika aku mengunjunginya dulu ya..' batin Itachi.

Di kamar Sasuke.

"hei,Otouto.." sapa Itachi.

"hei,Aniki,ada apa?" tanya Sasuke yang sedang belajar(wui,rajin euy,author kalah nih..).

"tidak,aku hanya mau melihat keadaanmu." Kata Itachi.

"ooh,kebetulan kau disini aniki,bisa kau ajarkan aku ini?" pinta Sasuke.

"tentu saja,untuk My Lovely Otouto.." kata Itachi setengah merayu.

"ahh,aniki ini! Coba ajarkan aku ini,soalnya membingungkan!" Kata Sasuke sambil menunjukan soal metics nya..(Author lebay mentang2 ga suka metik..).

"ah,ini ya,begini caranya Sasuke...3 dikalikan dengan 500,kemudian di jadikan satuan meter,lalu ditambahkan jarak yang tadi...mengerti tidak?" Terang Itachi.

Apa anda-anda mau lihat soal milik Sasuke? Silahkan lihat di bawah ini...

Seorang insinyur bernama (?) akan membangun beberapa jembatan,ia akan membangun 3 jembatan dengan panjang masing2 jembatan 500cm. Jarak jalanan yang akan ditempuh adalah 350m,hitunglah semua jarak dari jembatan dan jalanan itu!  
menurut Itachi si Aniki yang pintar ~ Jawab : 3 x 500= 1500cm ~ 15m = 350m+15m= 365m

* Bagaimana? Ini soal plesetan plus blak-blakan buatan Author lho...^_-b *

"hmm,hmm...begitu ya,baiklah,aku mengerti! Terima kasih Aniki ku..." kata Sasuke senang.

"ya,sama-sama,boleh aku tidur di kamarmu,Sasuke?" tanya Itachi sambil merebahkan badannya di ranjang Sasuke.

"ya boleh saja,asal aku boleh tidur disampingmu..." kata Sasuke manja.

"ahaha...tentu saja boleh My Lovely Otouto..." kata Itachi.

"hrrff..." mereka berdua terlelap.

Keesokan paginya.

"Pagi aniki.." sapa Sasuke.

"pagi My Lovely Otouto.." sapa Itachi.

"hn..." jawab Sasuke dengan 'hn' mautnya itu..

"hey,Sasuke,mau berangkat bareng?" tawar Itachi.

"hn,boleh saja..." kata Sasuke.

Mereka berdua menaiki Rolls Royce Ghost Varian milik Itachi,mestinya murid kelas IX SMP tidak boleh menyetir,namun Itachi sudah berumur 17 tahun dan sudah mendapat SIM,maka ia diperbolehkan untuk menyetir.(ingatkah kalian akan paragraf pertama cerita ini?).

Di dalam mobil.

"hei aniki,sebenarnya kemarin itu kau sakit apa?" tanya Sasuke prihatin.

"kau tidak usah tau Sasuke.." gumam Itachi.

"ahh,kau jangan menyembunyikan masalahmu sendiri Aniki...barangkali aku bisa membantumu..." pinta Sasuke.

"yah apa boleh buat jika kau memang mau tau..." kata Itachi.

"yaa...jadi kesimpulannya,kau ini sakit apa Aniki?" tanya Sasuke ingin tahu.

"fuh,Aku sakit...Kanker Otak..." Jawab Itachi.

"APA?" teriak Sasuke tidak percaya.

"dan sudah stadium tiga.." lanjut Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"kau? Kau yakin tidak bercanda?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sasuke...apa yang direncanakan Tuhan itu diluar pemikiran kita,biarkan saja,aku akan terus berusaha walau dihinggapi penyakit mematikan ini..." kata Itachi bijak.

"tenang saja,aku juga,akan selalu mendampingi dan membantu aniki!" kata Sasuke tegas.

"hhh..kau lucu sekali,My Lovely Otoutoku ini...makanya aku sayang sama kamu Sasuke..." kata Itachi.

"hn.." kata Sasuke.

Tidak terasa bahwa sekarang mereka sudah sampai di sekolah mereka.

"aniki,aku sayang banget sama aniki...aniki cepat sembuh yaa..." kata Sasuke pergi.

"yah,hati-hati Sasukey..." kata Itachi.

'Aniki,semoga kau baik-baik saja...' harap Sasuke dalam hati.

Itachi berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Pagi Iinchou,un!" sapa Deidara.

"ya,selamat pagi,Dei,semangat sekali hari ini? Ada apa?" tanya Itachi.

"Ita-chan,bukankah kita baru seminggu melewati ujian kelulusan ya,un?" tanya Deidara.

"iya,lalu ada apa?" tanya Itachi balik.

"bukankah 3 hari lagi akan ada pengumuman ujian,un?" tanya Deidara lagi.

"nampaknya begitu,aku tidak sabar..." kata Itachi.

"ya,itu,aku tidak sabar untuk menunggu hasil ujiannya,un! Aku PeDe sekali waktu mengerjakan soal ujian waktu itu,waah..Ita-chan,aku tidak akan kalah darimu,un!" Kata Deidara.

"hahaha,antusias sekali kau ini..semoga kita lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan ya..." kata Itachi.

"tentu saja,un!" teriak Deidara.

"hei,Pagi Dei,pagi Itachi..." kata Konan.

"pagi Konan(un)!" kata Itachi dan Deidara.

Dan mereka terus berbincang-bincang sampai guru mereka,Kakashi-sensei datang.

Itachi Pov.

'kenapa kepalaku sakit lagi? Apa penyakitku kambuh lagi?' batinku sambil memegangi kening.

"hey,Ita-chan,kau kenapa,un?" tanya Deidara begitu melihatku.

"ah,tidak ada,jangan dipikirkan..." kataku.

"maka dari itu,hal ini menjadi..." Kakashi-sensei menjelaskan.

'sakit sekali! Aku tidak bisa menahannya...' batinku karena sakit kepalaku menjadi-jadi.

'BRUK' aku pun pingsan di meja tempat dudukku.

Itachi Pov Ends.

"I...Itachi,kau kenapa?" tanya Konan Panik.

"..." Itachi tidak menjawab.

"Hei Deidara,bawa Itachi ke UKS!" perintah Kakashi-sensei.

"ba..baik sensei,un." Kata Deidara membawa Itachi ke UKS.

"Konan,kamu temani Deidara dan Itachi di sana." Perintah Kakashi kepada Konan.

"baik sensei." Kata Konan meninggalkan kelas.

Di UKS.

"uuuh..." keluh Itachi tersadar.

"hiya Konan,Ita-chan sudah sadar,un!" teriak Dei kepada Konan.

"Itachi,ada apa?" tanya Konan pada Itachi.

"tidak ada,hanya saja kepalaku sedikit pusing.." keluh Itachi.

"ya,kau istirahat saja disini,kami akan menjagamu." Kata Konan.

"baik,terima kasih." Kata Itachi.

'hhhrff,aku pingsan lagi hari ini,dasar penyakit sialan!' batin Itachi.

Jam 12 siang,waktunya KJHS untuk pulang.

"hei,aniki,ayo pulang!" kata Sasuke.

"iya-iya..." kata Itachi meladeni adiknya yang manis itu.

"hey aniki,tadi kau kenapa,tadi kullihat di UKS." Tanya Sasuke.

"haha,tentu saja karena penyakit merepotkan itu,mendokusai..." kata Itachi niru gaya bicaranya Shikamaru,teretettettetteett...

"aku penasaran sama penyakit aniki,jadi tadi kucari di Internet." Jawab Sasuke.

"oh,begitu,Otoutoku ini memang pintar..." puji Itachi.

"aniki bisa saja,oh ya,disana tertulis kalo penyakit kanker otak yang gejalanya masih ringan,itu masih bisa diobati..." terang Sasuke berhenti.

"oh ya? Bagaimana caranya?" potong Itachi penasaran.

"tidak tahu,disana tidak tertulis cara mencegahya...malah tertulis,"namun ilmu kedokteran sekarang belum bisa menemukan cara menyembuhkannya." Begitu." Kata Sasuke.

"hhh...payah sekali,ya? haha..." gumam Itachi.

"tapi aniki tidak boleh putus asa! Aku akan terus bersama aniki kok..." kata Sasuke.

"ya,terima kasih My Lovely Otouto..." kata Itachi memeluk adik tersayangnya itu.

Sesampainya di rumah.

"Ita-kun,bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Mikoto.

"ya,baik saja..." kata Itachi.

"apa ada yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Fugaku.

"tidak ada,sudah dulu ya kaa-san,Tou-san,aku mau istirahat." Kata Itachi cepat,lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

Di kamar Itachi.

'DUG' suara meja yang dipukul Itachi.

"sial...apa rencanamu ini benar yang terbaik,Kami-sama?" gumam Itachi lirih.

"harusnya aku tidak mengalami penderitaan seperti ini!" kata Itachi mulai menitikkan air mata.

"air mata bodoh! untuk apa kau jatuh!" dengus Itachi melap air matanya.

"sialan! Sialan!" teriaknya kecil.

FLASHBACK

"seberapa lama lagi Itachi bisa bertahan Hidup dok?" tanya Mikoto yang mulai berlinang air mata.

"penyakit yang dia alami sudah berlangsung lama namun baru diketahui sekarang,sehingga sudah mencapai stadium akhir,sebenarnya ia masih bisa hidup hingga 2 minggu lagi,namun karena keadaan tubuh yang lemah,ia hanya bisa hidup..." kata dokter itu lemas.

"sampai berapa lama dok?" tanya Fugaku tidak sabar.

"sampai...3 hari lagi..." lirih dokter itu.

Langsung meledaklah tangis Mikoto dan Fugaku yang berusaha menenangkan istrinya itu. Siapa yang tidak sedih,ditinggal anak kesayangan mereka yang cerdas dan masih tergolong muda itu? Benar-benar bagai bencana menghantam keluarga Uchiha.

FLASHBACK OFF

Krieeett... suara derit pintu yang dibuka oleh adik manis Itachi,Sasuke.

"a..aniki? tadi kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke panik melihat mata anikinya itu sembab.

"ahaha,aku hanya kelilipan,kau kembalilah ke kamarmu Sasuke,maaf mengganggumu ya..." kata Itachi sambil mengelap wajahnya.

"benar aniki tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke meyakinkan.

"ya,kau tidak usah khawatir sama anikimu ini,My Lovely Otouto..." canda Itachi.

"Ah,baiklah Anikiku..." kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut.

Blak... pintu kamar Itachi kembali tertutup.

"Sasuke my Otouto...goodbye 3 days again..." gumam Itachi sedih.

Keesokkan harinya.

"Morning Ita-chaann,un..." teriak Deidara.

"ya,ya selamat pagi...fuaah.." balas Itachi sambil menguap.

"kenapa Ita-chan,un? Masih ngantuk,un?" tanya Deidara.

"ya,semalam aku kurang tidur..." kata Itachi.

"Hiya,Ita-chan,jangan tidur di sekolah,un!" teriakan Deidara membuyarkan bayangan Itachi.

"ahaha...ya ya..." kata Itachi tertawa.

"eh,liat tuh si anak orang kaya..." kata Hidan.

"kayaknya dia ga tidur semalem.." tebak Sasori.

"palingan belajar,pan dia anak pintar...hahaha!" tawa Kisame.

"hahahaha!" Pein,Hidan,dan Sasori ikutan ketawa.

"hahahaha,menggelikan..." gumam Itachi tertunduk mendengar teman2nya mengejeknya.

"Sabarlah Itachi..." hibur Konan.

"Ita-chan,kan masih ada kita,un..." kata Deidara.

"iya,terima kasih ya,kalian selalu mendukungku..." kata Itachi.

Jam 12 (lagi),waktunya Pulang sekolah untuk KJHS.

"Mana Sasuke?" tanya Itachi pada salah satu temannya,Naruto.

"ah,Itachi-san mau cari Sasuke? dia ada di kelas sedang Piket..." kata Naruto.

"oh ya? Terima kasih Naruto,akan kususul dia..." kata Itachi sambil berjalan.

'Kelas otoutoku itu,kelas VII-2 kan?' batin Itachi.

"Sasuke..." panggil Itachi.

"ya,aniki?" sahut Sasuke.

"masih lama tidak? Aku akan menunggumu..." tanya Itachi.

"ya,sebentar lagi,aniki,ayo temani aku mengantar Jurnal kelasku..." Pinta Sasuke.

Ya,Sasuke adalah sekretaris di kelasnya,entah kenapa ia dipilih menjadi sekretaris,walau memang tulisannya itu sangat rapih. Berbeda dengan Itachi,Itachi memiliki watak seperti komandan,maka ia terpilih menjadi ketua kelas. Duo Uchiha itu memang berbakat,tidak heran bahwa banyak sekali pengagum rahasia mereka.

"bagaimana kegiatanmu hari ini Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

"yah,seperti biasanya,mengabsen..." jawab Sasuke malas-malasan(kayak Pak Ismail di sekolah author aja nih...ckckck).

"aniki sendiri? Apa aniki masih dijauhi teman-teman aniki?" tanya Sasuke.

"ya,begitulah,tapi aniki tahu mereka pasti akan berubah..." ucap Itachi.

'aniki memang hebat,beruntung sekali aku punya kakak sepertimu...' batin Sasuke kagum.

"sudah diserahkan jurnalnya?" tanya Itachi.

"sudah beres,ayo kita pulang aniki..." pinta Sasuke.

Di perjalanan pulang.

'hhh,lagi2 kepalaku pusing,kalau begini mana bisa aku menyetir!' batin Itachi.

"Aniki? Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke melihat anikinya itu nampak berkeringat.

"ah,tidak ada..." kata Itachi berbohong,namun Sasuke tidak bisa dibohongi.

"ah,kuakui kau memang pintar bohong. Tetapi aku tidak akan tertipu,karena itu,ayo tukar tempat!" pinta Sasuke.

"hn...kau memang pintar Sasuke..." kata Itachi lemah.

"yasudahlah,cepat sini aku gantikan menyetir!" pinta Sasuke.

"ya,terima kasih otoutoku tersayang..." puji Itachi.

Sekarang mereka bertukar posisi,Itachi di kursi penumpang,dan Sasuke di tempat kemudi. Sasuke sudah diajari menyetir sejak masih SD,wajar saja sekarang ia sudah cukup ahli dalam mengemudi.

"bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang aniki?" tanya Sasuke selagi menyetir.

"..." Itachi terdiam.

"hei,aniki,kau dengar tid-" lirik Sasuke lalu terdiam.

'rupanya ia ketiduran,ya? Yasudah,tidurlah yang nyenyak anikiku tersayang.' Batin Sasuke lalu mengecup kening Itachi lembut. *waaaaahhh

Sesampainya di rumah.

'sebaiknya aku tidak usah membangunkannya...' batin Sasuke lalu memapah Itachi ke kamarnya.

"hhaaah...capek...rupanya Anikiku ini berat juga yah?" ucap Sasuke.

"zzz..zz..zzz.." suara Itachi yang terlelap.

'manis sekali mukanya waktu tidur,hmmm...' pikir Sasuke.

"fuahhh,hari juga sudah larut,aku tidur saja..." kata Sasuke pelan lalu tidur di samping Itachi.

Tengah malam.

"uhh..." Itachi terbangun.

"zzz...zzz..." suara Sasuke yang terlelap di sampingnya.

'Sasuke...rupanya dia yang membawaku ke kamarnya?' tanya Itachi dalam hati.

'manisnya wajahnya...' batin Itachi dengan muka yang mulai tersipu.

"yah,tidur yang nyenyak yah,Sasuke..." bisik Itachi lalu tidur lagi di samping Sasuke.

Keesokkan paginya. Hari ini tanggal 9 Juni Ulang Tahun Itachi yang ke 18 tahun. Tanpa Itachi sadari,Sasuke,keluarganya,dan teman-temannya sudah mempersiapkan kejutan ulang tahun untuk Itachi.

"pagi aniki..." sapa Sasuke.

"hn,pagi otouto..." sahut Itachi.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

"yah,baik-baik saja,berkat My Lovely Otouto..." canda Itachi.

"hahaha,aniki..aniki... pagi-pagi saja bercanda...ayo pergi aniki..." ajak Sasuke.

"hn,ayo..." kata Itachi.

Sampai di sekolah,mereka langsung menuju kelas masing-masing.

'Hn,Deidara belum datang ya?' batin Itachi bertanya.

'kenapa juga pagi ini kelas sepi,mana gelap sekali pula!' batin Itachi mulai khawatir sambil mencari-cari saklar lampu.

Itachi berjalan beberapa langkah,dan...

"SURPRISE!" teriak semua teman-teman sekelas Itachi keluar dari bawah kursi mereka dan menyalakan lampu.

"Huwaah,ada apaan nih?" tanya Itachi tidak mengerti.

"apa kau lupa Itachi?" tanya Konan.

"lupa apa yah?" balas Itachi tak mengerti.

"bukankah hari ini kau..." belum selesai Konan mengatakannya.

"ULANG TAHUNMU,ITACHI!" sahut semua teman Itachi termasuk Pein,Sasori,dan Hidan yang tadinya bersikap sinis pada Itachi.

"ah,i..ini.. tanggal berapa ya?" balas Itachi mulai mengingat-ingat tanggal ulang tahunnya.

"hah? Kau masih lupa Itachi? Ini tanggal 9 Juni! Apa kau lupa?" tanya Konan memastikan.

"aha,aku ingat,yah memang betul ini hari ulang tahunku!" kata Itachi bersemangat.

"yah,akhirnya kau ingat juga ya,Itachi..." kata Sasori.

"kau tahu,Itachi,sikap kasar kami kemarin adalah persiapan untung kejutan ulang tahunmu ini!" kata Pein.

"yah,itu benar,selamat ulang tahun Ita-chan! maaf kami merencanakan ini semua,un..." teriak Deidara.

"yah,selamat ya Itachi,maafkan kelakuan kasarku kemarin." Pinta Hidan.

"ya,terima kasih ya,teman-teman,rupanya kalian Baik sekali..." kata Itachi terharu.

"Ini kuemu Itachi,tiup lilinnya..." kata Konan.

"fuuuuh..." Itachi meniup lilin.

"YEEEEY!" teriak semua teman-teman Itachi.

"nah,ayo potong kuenya Itachi!" Pinta Zetsu.

Itachi memotong kuenya.

"nah ayo makan!" teriak Kakuzu yang tadi pagi gak sarapan saking hematnya(?).

"YEEEY!"

"nah,Ita-chan,ayo makan, un..." suap Deidara.

'HAP' "nyam,nyam,wah,enak sekali kuenya!" puji Itachi.

"ehem-ehem,ada apa tuh..." goda teman-teman Itachi.

"hahaha...terima kasih yaa..." kata Itachi senang sementara Deidara masih berblushing ria.(Deidara tuh Cowok,un!).

SKIP TIME,Jam 12 lagi...tentu semua udah tau nih,pasti nih waktunya anak-anak KJHS pulang...(author di lempar kaleng gara2 kelamaan.)

Triitririt...triririit... bunyi iPhone milik Itachi pertanda ada SMS masuk.

"ah,SMS dari My Lovely Otouto..." kata Itachi pelan sambil membuka HPnya.

'_Aniki,hari ini aku tidak ikut kau pulang ya,aku pergi kerja kelompok ke rumah Naruto dobe.' _ Begitulah isi SMS itu.

"yah,dia gak ikut...padahal aku mau bagi kue ini..." kata Itachi menatap kuenya.

"yasudah,aku pulang saja." Kata Itachi.

Sampai di rumah.

'lagi-lagi rumah gelap begini...apa lagi pemadaman listrik?' batin Itachi.

"HUWWOO!" teriak seseorang berpakaian hantu yang mengagetkan Itachi.

"HIYA! Apaan tuh?" teriak Itachi keget.

"HIHIHIHI..." kali ini suara kikikan dari seseorang yang memakai kostum kuntilanak.

"HIII,kaa-san tolong Itachi,eh Itachi..." teriak Itachi menjadi latah.

"**HEEEE...ITACHI...KEMARILAAH...**" kali ini seorang yang memakai kostum genderuwo.

"HWAAAH!" teriak Itachi kaget.

'CLIK' tiba-tiba seseorang(?) yang memakai kostum Hantu itu menyalakan lampu.

"hei,sopo' iku?" tanya Itachi pake logat jawa yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"AHAHAHAHA!" tawa Kuntilanak(?),Hantu itu,dan Genderuwo(?).

"apa kamu tau siapa ini?" tanya si Hantu dengan suara yang di kenal Itachi.

"suara itu,kamu Sasuke?" tebak Itachi masih keringetan.

"ya bener,SURPRISE!" Teriak Sasuke melepas kostumnya.

"berarti ini,Kaa-san dan Tou-san?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"hehe,benar,maaf mengagetkanmu Ita-chan..." ucap kedua orang tua itu.

"haaah,bikin jantungan aja nih otoutoku ini!" kata Itachi sambil memukul pundak Sasuke.

"aduh,aduh...sakit baka! udah dong,jangan marah-marah..." hibur Sasuke pada anikinya yang lagi ngambek itu.

"hmmmh...ya sudah,tapi suapin kuenya ya,Sasu-chaan!" teriak Itachi meminta.

"yah,dasar aniki,baiklah aku akan menyuapimu..." kata Sasuke sambil ngeblush ria ngeliat muka anikinya yang tersenyum kayak malaikat(?).

"nah,gitu donk..." kata Itachi.

"nih,aaaa..." suap Sasuke

'HAP' Itachi memakan kue dari Otoutonya itu.

"nyam-nyam,enak juga..." puji Itachi.

"iya donk! Ini kue buatanku sama Gaara Tau!" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk Gaara yang mengintip di balik pintu.

"Ga...Gaara-kun? Kau datang dari Suna ke sini?" tanya Itachi.

"iya,untuk mempersiapkan Ulang Tahun sepupuku,Itachi yang manis ini..." rayu Gaara.

"hahaha...senang sekali aku hari ini! Terima kasih ya Kaa-san,Tou-san,Sasukey Dan Gaara-kun..." ucap Itachi.

"hn!" kata mereka serempak dengan trade mark yang sama pula!

Mereka berpesta pora merayakan hari jadi Itachi yang ke 18 tahun itu sampai tengah malam,Itachi pun baru mau tidur pukul 12 malam tepat.

"nah,Ita-chan,Gaara-kun,kalian tidur satu kamar ya,Sasuke-chan juga,tidurlah bersama aniki dan Gaara,biar rame gitu..." pesan Mikoto.

"Ya Bu(Bi)..." kata mereka serempak.

"Fuaah,aku ngantuk sekali..." ucap Sasuke sambil menguap.

"haaah,aku mau tidur..." kata Gaara sambil merebahkan diri di kasur empuk itu.

"yaah,kalian tidurlah dulu,aku menyusul.." kata Itachi yang masih membaca buku.

"ya,selamat tidur Itachi(aniki)" ucap Gaara dan Sasuke yang langsung terlelap.

Jam 12.30 malam,Itachi mulai mengantuk.

'hmmmh,aku akan tidur sekarang...' batin Itachi menaiki tempat tidur.

"zzz...zzz...zzz...krr...krr...krr..." suara dengkuran Sasuke dan Gaara balapan.

'hmff...otoutoku lucu sekali,Gaara-kun juga imut...yah,selamat tidur...' batin Itachi.

Keesokkan paginya,mungkin saja ini hari terakhir Itachi untuk melihat Matahari terbit...

Ya,ini hari ke 3 semenjak Itachi menderita penyakit Kanker Otak itu. Mestinya ini adalah hari terakhir ia hidup.

"Haaah,pagi ini cerah sekali..." ucap Itachi.

'benarkah hari ini aku mati?' batin Itachi berprasangka buruk.

"ngggh..." ucap Gaara yang terbangun dari tidurnya.

"ah,kau sudah bangun Gaara-kun?" tanya Itachi.

"yaa..." jawab Gaara masih mengucek matanya.

"hei Sasuke,bangun,nanti sekolah kan?" Itachi membangunkan Sasuke.

"nghh,ya,ya,aniki..." ucap Sasuke langung loncat dari tempat tidur.

"pagi Sasuke,pagi Itachi,pagi Gaara..." ucap Mikoto.

"ya pagi!" teriak mereka serempak.

"ini sarapannya,dimakan ya,ini spesial buatan Tou-san lho..." sapa Fugaku.

"ini enak tidak yaa?" tanya Itachi.

"tampaknya enak nih..." kata Sasuke.

"nyam,nyam,enak kok..." kata Gaara yang udah makan duluan.

"iya dong,Fugaku gitu loh..." kata Fugaku mulai narsis.

"aku sudah selesai,pergi dulu ya kaa-san,tou-san..." ucap Sasuke.

"hey,Sasuke tungguin aniki donk!" teriak Itachi cepat2 menyelesaikan makannya.

"nah,ayo berangkat!" ucap Itachi yang masih berantakan.

Sampai di sekolah.

"eh,aniki,apa kau tidak lihat di sana?" tanya Sasuke.

"yah,ramai sekali,ada apa ya?" ucap Itachi sambil menghampiri sumber keramaian itu.

"ohhh,pengumuman ujian..." kata Itachi.

"aha,akan kulihat peringkat berapa aniki..." ucap Sasuke sambil menyerobot kerumunan orang2 itu.

ITACHI UCHIHA PERINGKAT 1

KONAN PERINGKAT 2

DEIDARA PERINGKAT 3

AKASUNA NO SASORI PERINGKAT 4

.

.

"wahhh,aniki,kau dapat peringkat pertama!" teriak Sasuke senang.

"yah,syukurlah..." ucap Itachi bersyukur.

"aniki,Dei-senpai peringkat 3 loh,dia hebat juga ya...kalo Konan-senpai peringkat 2,Sasori-senpai peringkat 4...hmmm.." ucap Sasuke sambil masih membaca di papan peringkat itu.

"ahaha,rupanya Deidara memang benar2 berusaha..." ucap Itachi senang.

"yasudah aniki,aku ke kelas duluan ya..." ucap Sasuke pergi.

"hnnn,sebaiknya aku juga menuju kelasku..." ucap Itachi sambil berjalan.

Di Kelas IX-1

"pagi Iinchou!" teriak semua anak di dalam kelas.

"hn,pagi semua..." ucap Itachi.

"hei,Ita-chan,selamat ya peringkat 1(un)..." ucap Deidara,Konan,Pein,Sasori,dan Hidan.

"ya,makasih,Dei-chan,Konan-chan,dan Sasori-kun juga masuk peringakat atas kan!" ucap Itachi.

"hehehe,yah bagitulah..." ucap Konan.

"uuh,memang aku tidak bisa mengalahkan Ita-chan,un,tapi cukup baik juga bisa menduduki peringkat 3,un..." ucap Deidara.

"hmmm...syukurlah..." ucap Sasori.

"Pein-kun,kau peringkat berapa,un?" tanya Deidara.

"umm,aku..peringkat 10..." kata Pein malu-malu.

"wuiii! Pein-kun hebat,un!" puji Deidara.

"bagaimana denganmu,Hidan?" tanya Konan.

"yah,aku peringkat 9 berkat Jashin-sama!" teriak Hidan senang sambil memuji DJ.

"hahaha...rupanya kita semua lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan..." ucap Sasori.

Perbincangan Mereka terhenti saat Kurenai-sensei memasuki ruangan.

"pagi anak-anak,dan,ah,selamat untukmu Itachi,sudah mendapat peringkat pertama di ujian kali ini!" ucap Kurenai-sensei.

"ya,terima kasih sensei!" ucap Itachi tegas.

"dan kau Konan,selamat sudah mendapat peringkat kedua." Puji Kurenai.

"te..terima kasih sensei!" ucap Konan senang.

"kau Dei,selamat bisa meraih peringkat 3 ya..." ucap Kurenai-sensei.

"aha,terima kasih sensei,un..." ucap Deidara malu-malu.

"dan,Sasori,selamat kau bisa menempati peringkat 4 di ujian tahun ini,sensei bangga sama kamu,dulu kamu biasannya peringkat berapa?" tanya Kurenai-sensei.

"ah,saya dulu peringkat 14,sensei,syukurlah saya bisa meraih peringkat 4 tahun ini..." ucap Sasori.

"usaha yang bagus,Sasori,Deidara,Itachi,dan Konan,sensei benar2 bangga pada kalian!" ucap Kurenai-sensei tegas.

"TERIMA KASIH SENSEI(un)!" ucap mereka serempak.

Sepulang sekolah.

'fuh,untung saja hari ini kepalaku tidak sakit seperti kemarin-kemarin,paling hanya sedikit pusing saja...' batin Itachi lega.

"Ita-chan!" seseorang memanggil Itachi.

"hn? Oh,kaa-san.." sahut Itachi.

"Itachi,hari ini kau akan operasi pencangkokan otak!" terang Fugaku.

"apa?" tanya Itachi yang ternyata tidak kaget(?).

FLASHBACK

Siang hari sebelum mereka merayakan hari jadi dari Itachi ke 18.

"Selamat siang,ini kediaman Uchiha Fugaku bukan?" tanya seorang bapak.

"ya,betul anda siapa?" tanya pelayan di rumah Uchiha itu.

"saya,UCHIHA MADARA." Kata bapak yang bernama Madara itu.

Begitu Madara masuk ke rumah mereka.

"Ma..Madara-sama?" tanya kedua orang tua Itachi itu kaget.

"ya,ini aku,apa kabar Fugaku,Mikoto?" tanya Madara.

"ya,aku baik-baik saja Tou-san." Kata Fugaku.

"begitu? Kedatangan ku kemari untuk meminta izin pada kalian..." ucap Madara mantap.

.

.

.

"Kudengar Itachi sakit kanker otak ya?" tanya Madara.

"i..iya,betul Madara-sama..." jawab Mikoto.

"hmmm,aku kesini mau minta izin pada kalian..."

"apa itu Tou-san?" tanya Fugaku.

.

.

.

"apakah aku boleh mendonorkan otakku untuk Itachi?"

FLASHBACK OFF.

"ya,kakekmu,Madara Uchiha yang menyumbangkan otaknya untukmu..." ucap Mikoto.

"Ba...baiklah..." ucap Itachi gagap.

"semangatlah Itachi,kakek sangat senang kalau kau mau.." ucap Madara.

"tapi,aku akan kehilangan kakek..." gumam Itachi sedih.

"ah,tidak usah khawatir,kakek ini sudah tua,kalau mati itu memang sudah sewajarnya kan?" hibur Madara.

"ahh,tapi..." ucapan Itachi terpotong.

"kakek lebih senang kalo kamu mau menerima permintaan kakek,tenang saja,kakek mau kamu yang lebih muda ini melanjutkan hidupnya daripada kakek yang sudah tua ini yang masih hidup..." terang Madara.

"hiks,ya,baiklah kek...aku...mau..di..operasi.." ucap Itachi terbata-bata karena udah nangis duluan...(T.T ah,cengeng nih Itachi...(author di tendang Itachi.))

"uuh,cucu kakek memang nurut,kakek sayang sama kamu,berusahalah Itachi..." ucap Madara.

"hn,yaaa..." sahut Itachi dengan suara yang masih bergetar.

"gitu donk..." ucap Madara.

"hmhm..." sahut orang tua Itachi membenarkan.

"ya,ayo Mikoto,Itachi,tou-san,kita ke rumah sakit sekarang.." ajak Fugaku.

*Author blak-blakan nih bilang otak didonorkan segala,yah,namanya juga kan cerita fiksi,pesannya FF kan ~ Unleash Your Imagination,imajinasi pun boleh donk,wkwkwk...:P*

Tadinya,permintaan Madara ingin ditolak oleh Mikoto,tapi akhirnya jadi juga diterima. Mau tahu kenapa permintaan Madara ditolak,simak berikut ini..

FLASHBACK

"hei,Mikoto,apa kau mau?" tanya Fugaku.

"menurutku tidak..." ucap Mikoto pelan.

"hah? Kenapa? ini untuk kebaikan Itachi kan?" tanya Fugaku tidak percaya.

"bukan itu! Itachi itu kan pintar! Masa mau di tukar dengan otak millik Madara-sama? Nanti ia gak pintar lagi donk!" bisik Mikoto pada Fugaku. Kalau saja Fugaku tidak bisa menahan diri,mungkin dia udah jumpalikan dari kursinya kali yak?

"hah,kau ini tidak tau saja Mikoto,Mikoto...Madara-sama itu kan juga pintar,makanya Itachi jadi pintar karenanya!" bisik Fugaku gemas.

"hah benarkah? Yasudah,kalo begitu boleh..." jawab Mikoto ringan.

FLASHBACK OFF.

Yah,ortu Itachi mau Itachi itu tetap menjadi seorang yang cerdas dan pintar,untung saja si Madara itu pintar yah,kalo tidak? Apa kata Itachi? (Author di geplak Madara dan Itachi.)

Sesampainya di rumah sakit.

"Ah,dokter Matsuri!" sapa Mikoto.

"ah,nyonya Uchiha,bagaimana Itachi sekarang?" tanya dokter itu.

"hari ini kami mau menjalani operasi pencangkokan otak." Terang Mikoto.

"oh ya? Wah semoga operasinya lancar yah,kalau lancar,Itachi bisa kembali beraktivitas lagi dengan normal!" harap Dokter Matsuri.

"terima kasih,dokter.." ucap Itachi.

"ya,silakan lewat sini untuk ke ruang operasi..." tunjuk Dokter itu.

"ah,ya,terima kasih dokter,kami permisi.." ucap Fugaku.

Di ruang operasi.

"mohon keluarga menunggu diluar.." ucap dokter bedah itu,Jiraiya.

"ah,baik dokter..." ucap Mikoto dan Fugaku serempak.

'PIIIP' suara lampu di pintu itu kembali menyala,pertanda operasi sedang di jalankan.

'Kami-sama,semoga Itachi selamat...' doa Mikoto dalam Hati.

"Mikoto,tenanglah..." ucap Fugaku.

"ya,semua sudah kuserahkan pada Itachi,semoga ia kuat menghadapi ini.." ucap Mikoto.

3 jam berlalu,lampu ruang operasi sudah dimatikan,terlihat di depan ruangan itu sepasang suami istri sedang menunggu anak sulungnya sedang dioperasi.

"ah,Mikoto,operasinya sudah selesai.." ucap Fugaku yang mulai penasaran.

"ya,ah,itu dokternya keluar..." kata Mikoto langsung menghampiri dokter Jiraiya.

"ba..bagaimana keadaan Itachi dok?" tanya Mikoto dan Fugaku.

"ya,operasinya berjalan lancar! Saudara Itachi terselamatkan dan tubuhnya kembali sehat!,ia tidak mengalami kekurangan apapun sehabis operasi ini,nampaknya memang benar bahwa dia anak yang kuat!" ucap Dokter Jiraiya dengan raut muka senang.

"ah,syukurlah,Kami-sama,terima kasih..." ucap kedua ortu Itachi.

"hanya saja,saudara Madara telah meninggal karena kehilangan otaknya yang disumbangkan untuk saudara Itachi..." lirih dokter Jiraiya.

"bisa kami melihat keadaan mereka berdua dok?" tanya Fugaku.

"tentu saja,silahkan masuk sini..." ajak Dokter Jiraiya.

"Ah,Itachi,syukurlah..." ucap Mikoto pelan sambil mengelus kepala anaknya itu

*P.S:mestinya kalo orang di operasi di kepala itu kan digundulin,nah,disini author tetep ngasih rambut nih ke Itachi,coz,author sayang dia! (buagh!),sudahlah,lanjut bacanya...*

"Tou-san,terima kasih.." ucap Fugaku di hadapan mayat Madara.

"terima kasih,Madara-sama..." ucap Mikoto lalu memberi penghormatan terakhir untuk pendiri klan uchiha itu.

SKIP LONG TIME

Sekarang tak terasa Itachi sudah menduduki bangku kelas XII KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL. Sedangkan Sasuke kelas X KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL. Yap,hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka masuk sekolah untuk kelas baru untuk Itachi dan sekolah baru untuk Sasuke. Prestasi yang mereka cetak selama ini membaa mereka ke jalur kesuksesan,Itachi sekarang berumur 20 tahun dan Sasuke berumur 16 tahun.

Hari ini tepat tanggal 10 Juni 2013,kemarin merupakan ulang tahun Itachi yang ke 20,dan hari ini memperingati 2 tahun kematian kakek mereka,sang pendiri klan Uchiha,Madara Uchiha.

Sasuke diajak Itachi mengunjungi makam Madara.

"hei,otouto,sini..." panggil Itachi.

"apaan sih Aniki?" tanya Sasuke.

"ikut aniki..." ajak Itachi.

"hn..." sahut Sasuke dengan trade mark yang seperti biasa.

Sesampainya mereka di Pemakaman Besar Konoha.

"hei,aniki,kita mau mengunjungi makam siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"diamlah dan lihat saja,My Lovely Otouto..." kata Itachi.

Mereka berhenti di hadapan batu nisan yang bertuliskan...

R.I.P

MADARA UCHIHA

BORN : -,-,-(author gak tau tanggal lahirnya nih...)

DIE : 9 JUNE 2011

"hah? M-A-D-A-R-A-U-C-H-I-H-A ?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengeja nama itu.

"kau tahu dia Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

"tidak,aku tidak pernah lihat sebelumnya.." ucap Sasuke yang masih belum kenal siapa itu Madara Uchiha.

.

.

"dia itu...pendiri klan Uchiha,kakek dari kita...sekaligus...Yang menyelamatkan nyawaku dari sebuah penyakit mematikan..." Ucap Itachi dengan penuh ketegasan.

.

.

~FIN~

Yeee,akhirnya Fic GJ ini tamat juga...gimana endingnya?

Keren gak?(Sasuke : buak!)

Bagus gak?(Itachi : duak!)

je...jelek gak...?(Sasuke & Itachi : HN !)

ah,Sasuke dan Itachi jahat... yah memang sih Fic ini memang sangat GJ...:P

OK, DO YOU MIND TO REVIEW?


End file.
